Dream Angel
by Crisis Cherubium
Summary: This takes place after Freddy vs. Jason. Jason meets and makes friends with a young girl in his dreams that isn't afraid of him and learns she has a special power. Rest of the summary inside. M for language, violence and adult situations.
1. Angel

I don't own Friday the 13th or A Nightmare on Elm Street. I own Angeni Burr.

In celebration for the month of October, I give my first Friday the 13th/ Freddy vs. Jason fanfic! I have it like that because this fic takes place after Freddy vs. Jason and they don't have the Freddy vs. Jason in the movie category.

This takes place after Freddy vs. Jason. Jason meets and makes friends with a young girl in his dreams that isn't afraid of him and learns she has a special power. He later finds out she is at the reopened Camp Crystal Lake. When she leaves with a promise to always be his friend, it's not until she's a teen that they meet again. And it doesn't help that Freddy is stalking Jason's dreams again for revenge.

There will be no romance between Jason and my oc.

**Chapter 1**

It was after his battle with the short burnt man that he went deep into the woods to go into a deep sleep to heal wounds and regenerate his missing fingers. He mostly had dreamless sleeps but there would be the occasion dreams of killing the bad girls and boys that came to the lake to do what all bad girls and boys did together. But not this time.

He was dreaming again. He knew that. He always dreamt the same thing. The same memory. The same nightmare. It was hot and sunny and he could hear the birds chirping and the buzzing of voices around him. He was a child again and he was running from the other children.

_Freak show! Freak show! Freak show!_

He could hear them jeer as they surround him pointing. Such familiar faces he never forgot. Faces he could never forget. He felt fear inside him and he wondered where were the counselors and why weren't they stopping the kids.

_Freak show! Freak show! Freak show!_

The children continued to jeer and he broke through their circle and ran towards the dock with the other children following after. They surround him again on the dock. And just as Jason expected, he was pushed into the lake. He could feel the water rush around him as he sank into the lake. He struggled to stay afloat, but his panic filled brain made it hard with his thrashing and struggles. He tried crying for help but every time he opened his mouth, water would gush right in and he would cough and choke. He stared as the other kids watch him drown and still wondered where the camp counselors were. He struggled to keep his head above the water one last time before sinking back in. His lungs began to burn from the lack of air and he waited for the darkness to take over and die as was usual to this dream.

However this dream was different. He felt the water ripple as someone jumped right in. Whoever this person was grabbed him under his arms and kicked towards the surface. He took in a deep breath as oxygen filled his burning lungs. His savior still had their arm around him and they began swimming towards the edge of the lake. Jason was unsure how to respond to this as this being new to him and it didn't take long for his feet to touch the bottom as the other dragged him out the water. Jason coughed and heaved as he hunched over on his hands and knees.

"Are you ok?" his rescuer, he learns to be a girl by her voice, asked as she ran a hand in a soothing circular motion on his back. He took a glance at the girl and guessed that she was at least the same age as him, he let his eye roam over her delicate face and stared in wonder at her sun kissed skin. Both her long raven black hair and clothes were dripping wet. He could see she had pretty blue eyes, they were such a deep blue color and could see concern in them as she asked again, "Are you ok?"

Jason nodded as he shifted and looked away not wanting her to see how hideous his face looked.

"That's good." The girl said as she scooted closer to him. "Those kids were really mean for pushing you into the water and not helping you."

Jason couldn't contain his surprise as she didn't seem afraid or mean to him. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she lean closer to get a look at his face. Jason tilted his head wondering why she saved him and knew that she couldn't possibly answer him.

"Because I didn't want to see you drown. And one of my uncles told me that if it ever looked like someone is drowning I should jump in and rescue them." She answered to his surprise and he stared at her and asked, _'You can hear me?'_

"I can." They sat at the edge of the lake in silence when the girl asked, "What's your name?"

'_Jason.'_

"Hello Jason, my name is Angeni Burr."

Jason tilted his head again wondering about her name. Angeni twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she said, "I'm ¼ Native American on my mom's side. My grandpa told me my name means 'Spirit Angel'. But everyone calls me Angel because it's easier to say."

'_Your name is pretty.'_ Jason told her.

"Thank you, Jason." Angeni told him with a shy smile. She suddenly looked up and got to her feet. Jason looked up at her in puzzlement. "I have to go now. Goodbye Jason." To Jason's surprise, Angeni lean down and gave him a quick hug before she walked away.

Jason woke from his deep sleep in wonderment about that girl he met and wondered if she was real or a spirit, an angel possibly. He didn't have long to ponder this as he sensed that the camp had been reopened again and he knew what that means. Bad counselors, who will smoke, drink alcohol and have sex with each other instead of watching the children like they should. He began sharpening his machete once again, getting ready to punish those bad boys and girls.

Meanwhile at Camp Crystal Lake, the horn had sounded to let the campers know it's time to wake up for a day of fun and activity. As the girls in one of the cabins got out of their cots and grumbled grudgingly, one girl with long raven black hair, delicate features and sun kissed skin sat up in her cot and rubbed the sleep from her deep blue eyes.

* * *

Here is my first chapter. This is my first time writing a Friday the 13th/ Freddy vs. Jason fic. It hasn't been beta so they're might be some typos and I was up all night watching A Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th when I was writing this.

I hope you like this and reviews are appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read this too.

And before anyone asks no, Jason is not going to be a pedophile or anything like that so please don't assume that he'll do anything to Angeni.


	2. Making Friends with a Killer

I also forgotten to add this to the first chapter, but I will occasionally apologize for the racial insults in my fic, I am not racist and have nothing against anyone. I wanted my character to endure hardship about her heritage. So once again I apologize if I offend anyone but please remember that this is just a fanfic and it's not real.

**Chapter 2**

Jason watched from the safety of the overgrown brushes as the rebuilt camp came to life with children laughter and the chatter of the counselors. He watched intensely at those counselors, he knew what they were going to do. Leave the children alone so they can go off to smoke, drink and have sex without a care or thought about what happens to the kids they swore to look after.

How easy it would be for him to kill them. It wouldn't have to be right now, he could wait until tonight to kill those bad counselors. His hand instinctively wrapped around his machete's hilt as he watched a female counselor poke her head into a cabin. Jason couldn't hear what she said but he watched as seven girls walked out of the cabin. The eighth girl walked out after the others and it took Jason by surprise.

Angeni stretched her arms over her head and climbed down the three steps. She looked around at the other kids and the counselors. This was her first time at a summer camp, having spent previous summers with her Native American family. But not this time, this time her father decided to send her to this Camp Crystal Lake. Looking at a few kids lingering around, she knew most of them have been to summer camps but like her, it was their first time being to this camp. She could feel the fear in them, they had heard the story of the infamous serial killer that stalked these woods but after awhile the killings stopped and thus the camp was reopened once more. But that still didn't stop the fear.

"Hurry over to the others, Angel." The counselor urged.

Angeni walked over to the other girls, three she knew from school but she wasn't part of their group so they didn't pay much attention to her. The other girls were snobs from another town and they were mean to her. She tried not to let them get to her as she flipped her braid over her shoulder out of habit once she got closer to them and a group of boys.

"Mornin' Angeni." An Asian boy greeted as he sidled up to her.

Angeni smiled at him, he was her friend and the only one to call her by her actual name. "Morning Steve." She greeted back.

"Excited about your first day of summer camp?" Steve asked.

"If it's anything like the horror stories you described." Angeni retort back.

Steve suddenly got a far away haunted look as he whispered, "I don't want talk about it."

Angeni should've been concern for him but she knew him to well. "How many pranks did you pull at the last camp?"

"You don't want to know. I can still hear the screams." Steve said in an almost quiet tone. Angeni chose that time to ignore her friend as the counselor began to talk.

"Hello boys and girls! My name is Loretta. And I'll be one of your counselors." Some of the kids murmured a hello back while a few chose to ignore her. As Loretta began explaining what they had planned, Angeni had the feeling of being watched and she looked over shoulder and towards the woods.

Jason could not believe his eye; the girl from his dream was at this camp. He tilted his head to the side as she looked over her shoulder and towards the woods. Could she sense him? He didn't know. Jason took one step back, he will hold back on killing the counselors, he didn't want her to leave just yet.

The day went by quick and by nightfall, the kids were sitting around campfires roasting marshmallows or hotdogs. Some of the kids were so nervous and were scanning their surroundings.

Angeni placed a new marshmallow on her stick as Steve sat on the log next to her whistling. A twig snapped and a few girls and some of the boys screamed in fright. "What's wrong with them?" Steve asked as a camp counselor stacked more wood next to the fire.

"They're scared." Angeni answered as she checked her marshmallow.

"Why?" Steve wondered as he pulled his stick of marshmallow and hotdog kabob out of the fire.

"How can you not be afraid of that killer?" a girl asked frightened.

"Don't worry doll face," a boy said from another log. "He died a year ago."

"That usually doesn't stop spirits from wandering their final resting spots." Angeni absently stated and received stares from the other kids.

"What's with her?" someone asked another.

"She's a half-breed." Someone piped up.

Angeni's hands clenched tightly around her stick at that word and a counselor walked over. "Hey! It's not nice to insult someone like that." the counselor named Bob told the kid.

"Thanks Bob." Angeni murmur her thanks and tried to ignore the other kids for the rest of the night.

By the time the kids went back into their cabins and settled onto their cots, Angeni watched as the other girls pulled their blankets over their heads, she shrugged at their behavior, lay down onto the mattress, pulled the blankets up to her shoulders and let the sounds of nature lull her to sleep.

Jason had spent all day watching the camp and stayed hidden from them all. When he was sure everyone was asleep, he walked towards the other side of the lake and to the old abandon cabin he claimed as his. The floor board groan under his weight as he walked into one of the empty rooms not caring about the smell the old rotting woods permeated. He sat on the floor with his back pressed to the wall, he wasn't one to fall asleep unless he was healing but he concentrated on falling into a sleep like state.

Jason walked through the woods looking for Angeni, it was the same setting as when he drowned but there were no children or counselors voices to be heard. He walked out of the woods and found himself standing on the campground. He looked left and right but there was no one in sight, it was almost like a ghost town.

Almost.

He could hear faint singing coming from the lake and he headed slowly towards the singing, hopeful it would be Angeni. He stopped and was relieved to see Angeni in his dream again, he watched as she sang and walked on the bank picking up smooth flat rocks and skipping them on the lake.

Angeni stopped singing and turn her deep blue eyes onto Jason and smiled at him. "Hello, Jason." She greeted sweetly and Jason waved back. She went back to looking for a rock and finding one, she picked it up and flung it onto the water. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…" she counted as the rock skipped on the water before disappearing into the water.

Jason tilted his head at this and Angeni looked up at him as she picked up another rock. "Have you ever skipped rocks before?" she asked and Jason shook his head.

"Try it, it's fun." Angeni told him and waved him over.

Jason hesitantly walked closer to the lake not sure about it, but Angel's warm smile chased his fear for water away. "First thing you need to do is find a rock. It's best to find a rock that's smooth and flat like this." Angeni explain while showing him the rock in her hand. Jason looked around on the ground and found one just like the one Angel held but a little bigger. "Now hold the rock like this." She showed Jason and he fumbled with the rock in his hand. "And you fling it like this." She demonstrated and they both watched as the rock skipped on the water five times before it sank into the water. Jason pulled his hand back and flings the rock, but it plopped into the water. He looked solemnly at the ripples where his rock landed.

Jason looked like he would give up on skipping rocks if Angeni didn't grabbed another rock from the ground and took Jason's hand in hers. He pulled his hand back and took two steps from her. She took a step towards him and said, "I won't hurt you Jason, trust me."

He let her take his hand in hers again and place the rock in his palm, she position the rock in his hand the way she held it, walked behind him and taking his wrist in her hand gently, moved it back and forth. "Like this Jason, just move your arm as hard as you can and release the stone. Release it when I tell you ok?" Jason nodded and as he pulled his arm back and pulled it forward and when he heard Angeni say, "Release." He released the stone and watched as it skipped twelve times on the water.

"That's how you skip a stone." Angeni told him with a smile. Jason picked up another stone and managed to skip it on the water a second time. "Good job, Jason." She praised with honest delight and clapped.

Jason felt strange with her around, he never had anyone nice towards him except his mommy, but she was his mommy and parents are suppose to be nice to their children and Angel was the only person he met nice to him. This made him wonder why some of those children were mean to her and what that one word meant. He tilted his head towards her and asked her about it.

Angeni frown and she said softly, "It's a bad word used to describe anyone with mixed blood between Native Americans and whites."

Jason wasn't happy that Angel wasn't happy and asked about the boy that was always with her. "That's Steve, he's my friend. He watches my back when someone tries to pick on me." Angeni told him with a smile.

Jason frowned and wondered what about them. "Oh. You want to be friends too?" Angeni asked. Jason stared at her, wondering if she was teasing him like some of kids did but he could see that she was being serious and he nodded. "Alright Jason, we'll be friends." She told him and held her hand out to him. Jason stared at her hand and slowly took her hand in his. Jason's lips twitched into a shy smile at the thought of having a kind friend.

While Angeni slept, her lips twitched into a smile and her hand curled as if holding onto another hand.

* * *

Awesome, I got my first reviews ^ ^ Thank you RKF22 and Mark.

And ThE JeStEr AnD MaKaPuNo: Thank you for your review too, but I don't want a romance between Jason and Angeni. Sorry.

Reviews are appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
